plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Arabella of Ardwall
Amsterdert, Ardwall |Spouse = Grégoire LeChause (m. 1996) |Issue = Countess Eleanore Countess Georgeanne |Name = Arabella Patricia Helena Rosanna |House = Schlessingpfeight |Father = Carl-Eric of Ardwall |Mother = Christina Scholt }}Arabella (Arabella Patricia Helena Rosanna; born 15 April 1968) is the second and younger daughter of Carl-Eric of Ardwall, and the younger sister of Julianna II. She is a member of the Ardwallian royal house and fourth-in-line to the Ardwallian throne. Life and career Early life and education Arabella was born on 15 April 1968 as Arabella Patricia Helena Rosanna, at Amsterdert University Medical Center in Amsterdert. She is the second child of Prince Carl-Eric and Princess Christina, and the fourth grandchild of King Carl-Johannes IV and Queen Béatrice. With her birth, Arabella became third-in-line to the Ardwallian throne, behind only her father and elder sister, Princess Julianna, who is ten years her senior. After her birth, Arabella was granted the title Princess of Ardwall. She was baptized as a member of the Church of Ardwall on 20 July 1968. She lived with her parents and elder sister at Vuijklammer House, a twelve-bedroom estate on the grounds of the Royal Palace of Amsterdert, from her birth until 1979. In 1979, her father Carl-Eric became King following the abdication of her grandfather Carl-Johannes, and the family moved into the main residence of the Royal Palace, a twenty-five bedroom palace. With her grandfather's abdication, Arabella became second-in-line to the throne, behind only her sister. Arabella attended a local primary school in Amsterdert beginning in 1974, until her graduation in 1984. After graduating from primary school, Julianna enrolled in the selective, public secondary school Amsterdert Academy, studying a third tier program in social sciences and economics. While in school, Arabella has recalled being frequently compared to her elder sister, and was not as strong of a student as she was. This resulted in several insecurities about herself throughout her teenage years. She graduated from secondary school in 1987, and afterwards enrolled in the Faculty of Social Sciences and Humanities at Carl-Johannes University, graduating with a degree in sociology in 1990. Adulthood and modeling While a teenager, Arabella received several offers by Ardwallian modeling agencies to begin a career as a professional model. With her height of 1.80 m (5 ft 10 in), striking red hair, and widespread fame, many in the industry felt as if she could become an international supermodel. Despite Arabella wishing to pursue a career in the fashion industry, her parents refused as the found it unbecoming of a royal. In 1992, Arabella signed an international modeling contract with Lungarian agency Thomasina Models. Her parents were reportedly furious upon finding out through the press that Arabella had signed the contract, but she still defied their wishes. Arabella went on to have great success as a model, walking in fashion weeks throughout the world and appearing in a number of print ads and magazine covers. In 1995, Arabella began a career in television presenting, working as a red carpet interviewer at the 1995 Jansen Awards. In 1996, she became a guest host on the Muzicka X Ardwall program Pop Shop. After becoming a mother in 1999, Arabella left her career in modeling and entertainment to prioritize motherhood and her royal duties. Marriage and children On 23 November 1996, Arabella married Grégoire LeChause in a royal wedding at the First Church of Ardwall in Amsterdert. Grégoire is a former male model in Delmas. They had first met while both were working as models in 1992, and began their relationship in 1994. Following the marriage, Grégoire was given the royal title Prince of Ardwall and was awarded Ardwallian citizenship. The couple moved into Samaratijn House on the grounds of the Royal Palace of Amsterdert. Arabella and Grégoire have two children together: *Countess Eleanore Jacoba Michèle Françoise of Schlessingpfeight (born 3 February 1999) *Countess Georgeanne Katrin Hélène Ingrid of Schlessingpfeight (born 30 August 2001) Titles *'15 April 1968 – ''present': ''Her Royal Highness Princess Arabella of Ardwall Category:1968 births Category:Amsterdert Academy alumni Category:Ardwallian female models Category:Ardwallian royalty Category:Ardwallian television presenters Category:Carl-Johannes University alumni Category:House of Schlessingpfeight Category:Living people Category:Members of the Church of Ardwall Category:Muzicka X presenters Category:People from Amsterdert Category:Princes and princesses of Ardwall Category:Thomasina Models models